


Heartbroken

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [38]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Brothers suffer a hard loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbroken

Jared let the tears flow from his eyes as he heard his mother sob on the other end of the phone. His heart was clenching and a lump had formed in his throat. He heard his mother mutter an excuse and a goodbye before the line went dead. He gently and slowly put his Blackberry down and peered up at his brother with lost, weeping blue eyes, concern hazel ones staring back at him.

                “She’s gone Shan.” Was all Jared could get out before his throat closed.

                Shannon licked his lips and tried to hold back the tears, but a few managed to get away from the drummer’s grasp. He wrapped his sobbing brother in his arms and buried his face into Jared’s brown hair. He didn’t notice that Jared slipped out of the chair and that he was sitting on the ground. All he could feel was the pain in his heart, and his brother’s tears soaking his shirt. 


End file.
